


Melted

by Spidermonkey111



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidermonkey111/pseuds/Spidermonkey111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy Destiel drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melted

It was the build up that hurt.  The suspense of waiting, of not quite being sure that weighed heavily.  Dean and Cas both felt it, it was in their eyes and their smiles, it was the way they moved.  It was always on the edge of their thoughts.  While the world rocked around them.

They didn’t believe in fate.  They had met one of them and she hadn’t been worth it.  Yet some events were unlikely, some were impossible and others were as probable as day after night.

So when it happened neither of them was surprised.  The reason why didn’t matter.  Where it happened didn’t matter.  Even _when_ didn’t matter.  It could be on a beach, in the bunker, because of a goodbye or just because everything was ok.

So they kissed.  It was easy, it happened in any way you wanted it to because the why and how and when were irrelevant once it had happened.

Because it wasn’t the end, nothing ends with a kiss.  There is always a moment afterwards.  A pause and then another breath.

They were close, no space between them.  So close, with the echo of touch still teasing the nerves of Deans lips.  Castiel’s soft exhale was warm and it sent air spiralling onto Deans cheeks and his chin. 

It was bliss and it was comfortable and it was home and if they could have made it last forever they would have.

Then their eyes met, and they were both transfixed, Dean in swirling blue galaxies and Cas in a the green foliage of a forest.  Windows opened into each other’s thoughts, recursive gazes reflected back emotion contained inside.  

For a moment they saw what was really there. 

Then Castiel licked his lips and Dean swallowed. 

They ate the moment, leaving them with so _many_ possibilities. 

Choosing one was the most difficult, but for that there was no wrong answer.


End file.
